The mysterious stranger
by Bobbish
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives one day in that wreched hive of scum and villany that we all know and love.


The mysterious stranger

A halo/ star wars one-shot

By Bobbish

The Mos eisly cantina was one of the most wretched hives of scum and villainy ever to blight the galaxy, of course, that was what most of the patrons liked about it. The crowd of lowlifes nosily went about their business, jabbering loudly. A lone figure walked thru the doorway. He was very large, almost two meters in height, and was clad from head to toe in coal black armor. He had a pistol on one hip and what was probably some sort of SMG on the other. He had a large shotgun slung across his rucksack, though, strangely, there were no visible straps. On his right shoulder plate, there was and insignia, it depicted a flaming human skull emblazoned on what appeared to be a blocky teardrop shape with two prongs pointed skyward. Below the skull was a banner with the letters, ODST written upon it. Strangely, it was written in galactic high basic instead of the more common aurbesh. Below the banner were the words "Feet First". His helmet had a rounded top with a shiny silver visor. The newcomer walked towards the bar with a purpousful stride. He sat down on a barstool, it creaked under his weight. The bartender, a rough looking human walked up and said "Can I get you something pal?" The man cocked his head slightly and then nodded.

"What do you want?"

The stranger just shrugged. The bartender took that as an "I don't care" gesture and began to pour a glass of liquor. Just then, a group of thugs walked over. The lead one, a rodian, said "Hey human! I can tell you are new here. Let me tell you one thing, you have to pay us a fee if you don't want any trouble." The man's head slowly turned. His emotionless visor was quite unnerving. He then gave the stupid rodian the one finger salute. The reptilian creature looked confused for a moment until his human lackey whispered something in his ear hole. Needless to say, he became rather pissed off.

"Why you son of a nerf herder!" The rodian drew his blaster as his lackeys did the same. The armored human's hand shot out and broke the rodian's arm, taking his blaster in the process. The other arm grabbed the rodian around the throat and used him as a meat shield. The ODST proceeded to put a blaster bolt into the head of each opponent. He dropped his meat shield, and flung his combat knife across the room, pinning a man's hand against the wall as he reached for his gun. He calmly walked over to the unfortunate man as he struggled to pull the knife out of his hand. A black armored hand reached over and effortlessly yanked the knife out of the wall. The victim cradled his bleeding hand and shrank away from the towering ODST as he flicked the blood off of the knife's blade. All around the room, members of the gang that he had just humiliated, were standing up, muttering angrily. Several of them pulled out knifes while others simply broke their bottles against the table. Others simply raised their fists. The ODST made a "bring it" gesture. It seemed as if the entire room was charging at the lone man. He began to wade into them, taking out his opponents with quick efficient movements. It was like watching a master swordsman wading thru an unruly mob. A burly twielek was downed by a quick double jab to his lekku. He sank to the ground clutching his head and moaning. A human female was flattened by a devastating roundhouse kick. Another human, male this time was simply kicked in his nether regions. He uttered a high pitched squeak before sinking to the ground. Many more opponents rushed the ODST, only to be dealt with by similar means. And then, as quickly as it started, it was over. The ODST stood, unvanquished, amidst a pile of groaning body's, like some kind of black knight.

The bartender stood there speechless. Finally, he managed to speak. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered

The ODST looked at him for a moment, then replied "Rookie. Sorry about the mess." Then, he walked out the door. Leaving a room full of shocked taverngoers and a pile of unconscious bodies.

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. You should be hearing from me soon. See ya!**

**Bobbish**


End file.
